


you’d break your heart to make it bigger, so why not crack your skull [art]

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: [art of two scenes from diskarte’s amazing fic!]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	you’d break your heart to make it bigger, so why not crack your skull [art]

**Author's Note:**

> These pieces are vastly different styles because I did them weeks apart and had gotten attached to a different style, but here both are anyway!
> 
> Working with diskarte was wonderful! She wrote beautiful and emotional [fic](%E2%80%9C) that was a treat to be able to read early and create art for.


End file.
